


i wanna pray this thirst away / it looks like i am stuck with it / i’m on my knees about to leave / and then you let me suck on it

by Caracalliope



Series: Homestuck D/s AU [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Background June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, Boot Worship, F/F, Hand & Finger Kink, Obedience, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: SH1T, L3T US B3 R1D1CULOUSLY D3C4D3NT.[Terezi gets to lick June's boot. Later, she gets to lick June's hand.]
Relationships: June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Series: Homestuck D/s AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188503
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

As far as foot wear fantasies are concerned, June is a simple woman. She wants to come home from a long, non specified, boring day at work. She wants to walk through the door, roll her shirt sleeves back, let her hair loose, and be greeted by a pretty nude girl or boy or Roxy kneeling there for her. Then, she wants to ruffle their hair and let them take her shoes off and help her put on her bunny slippers. A massage can happen too! A lot of things can happen, after that intro.

What she’s got planned tonight isn’t that simple, but June’s got a good feeling about it.

Terezi’s kneeling and smiling all dragonishly. And she is naked, so that part’s great. She’s also bleeding, from where June bit her mouth earlier, and that part’s still not the greatest, no matter how long June’s been dating trolls. But there’s a shining bright side to doing a scene like this. With zero risk of getting bitten, June reaches out and runs a bitten-down nail across Terezi’s lips.

“Awww,” she says, with deliberation. “I thought I told you to let that heal. Why have you been chewing on it?”

Terezi doesn’t say anything, she just - yeah, bites her lip. June grabs one of her horns and tilts her head back. There’s bite marks on Terezi’s neck too, heh.

“Your job is to get my boots cleaner,” June points out. She thinks that maybe she’s developing a kink for stating the obvious, considering the way it bugs seventy-five per cent of her subs. She catches and holds Terezi’s chin, not too rough. “Can I trust you to do that and not get any unauthorized fluids on them?”

“Yes,” Terezi says. “I promise I will clean them.” She doesn’t even mention the ugly banana color - she’s being _really_ good, so it’s up to June to deliver all the troll girl nonsense a scene like this needs.

“Specifically,” June says. “you’re going to lick them. You lick all kinds of things, don’t you, Terezi? Art, dishes, pussies, abstract concepts. Makes me feel like my boots aren’t all that special. Have you been keeping your tongue clean for this?”

They can’t exactly play with eye contact, but they can do this - June runs her thumb along Terezi’s lips again, and Terezi doesn’t lick her. Then, June holds her girl friend’s nose shut, gentle at first. Terezi’s mouth opens, closes on the exhale, and her tongue stays behind her shark teeth.

She can’t smell June’s boot approaching her stomach. It’s got a pointy kind of toe, almost looks Game-approved. Not June’s style, but perfect for pressing down against Terezi’s abdomen.

Again, Terezi inhales through her teeth - she told June before that a closed mouth makes all the colors run together. But there’s no gag to help her now, and it’d be so easy for her to do her chameleon thing and get a sense of what’s going on. She doesn’t. There’s a tension in her shoulders, and June will need to reward her later.

She slides her boot down to Terezi’s bulge, presses down real hard. It’s not a surprising move, but it’s an effective one.

“No fluids,” she murmurs, and Terezi’s tense huff makes her happy. If Terezi comes over her boot, there can be no licking - but June thinks her kismesub is up to the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mm, so what do I taste like?”

Yesterday, when June asked the same question, her voice was a happy silver-black challenge, and it was the easiest thing in the world to commit perjury. June laughed as Terezi sat across her stomach and held her down, and then laughed harder when Terezi theatrically sniffed at the blood running through her flimsy jugulars. Terezi announced that June smelled like ogre feet, like mating bilgefowl, like cotton candy gone acidic in the sun. Then, when June started wiggling around to escape her living snare, Terezi licked her face in the slimiest way she knew. Yesterday, she could say that June tasted like a loser who was going to beg by the time Terezi was through with her.

Today, when June asks the same thing, it’s not a challenge but a job to do. Terezi bows her head and lets herself get pulled closer, and she settles in June’s lap like a treasured witness.

She cleans June’s hands for her, licks her up from wrist to fingertip, and she reports her findings.

“You taste like Karkat,” she says. “Have you made him cry? Or -” she takes her time, focuses beyond the layers of cherry red. June has washed and air-dried her hands, but the memory of Karkat’s slurry lingers. His blood too, but not directly. “Oh! You slapped his face. With this hand.” She licks at June’s soft palm in approving little circles. When it comes to rage and flavor, Karkat is still Terezi’s most delicious friend.

“That’s exactly right,” June says, and the words settle on Terezi’s shoulders like a cape. “Can you guess what I did next?”

Beyond the layer of slurry and blood, the investigation becomes less straightforward. June tastes like June always tastes: a shifting, sunless sky. But Terezi must seek out clues, sorting through the rush of sense memory and lingering shifts in blood and mood. She can taste anticipation, bright white and dangerous, and there is also - oh, Terezi will always recognize the aftertaste of rope.

“Miss Egbert, have you got a helpless nubby troll tied up on this ship?”

June snickers and nods, hugs her close. “I told him we’ll visit him! _If_ you guessed right. If not, you know, he’s going to have to shout for help. And that’s a little embarrassing because he’s still sticky from the things I did to him, and the only person within shouting distance from him is Jade. I guess Jade is always within shouting distance of all of us, such are her canine powers. She’s like Lassie or maybe reverse Lassie? Anyway, Karkat will not be down a well anymore because you just bailed him out. You’re his hero tonight, his knight is you.”

Being Karkat’s hero is going to be another task in which Terezi can excel today. But she needs a moment - everyone can wait, just a moment, until she finds her cool. She licks June’s palm once again, and June cradles her chin, runs gentle fingers across her cheekbones. Her pride in Terezi tastes like a fresh gust of wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Succulent](https://bsteady.bandcamp.com/album/succulent) by Be Steadwell, which is my current June/Terezi anthem.


End file.
